


[禿鷹] Starting Line

by masayosi661



Series: HAGETAKA fanfics [1]
Category: HAGETAKA, Japanese Drama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衍生類別：ハゲタカ（禿鷹）。時間點在TV版之後。<br/>CP：芝野/鷲津</p>
            </blockquote>





	[禿鷹] Starting Line

　　睜開雙眼，在微弱的照明中浮現眼前的是片陌生的天花板。眨眨眼，運轉起不知為何似乎比平時反應遲緩許多的大腦，鷲津試圖回溯記憶。沒記錯的話，今晚跟芝野先生約好了要吃晚飯順道喝一杯的，而且他也確實有在約好的店裡見到芝野，不過再往後的記憶卻一片空白。

　　反射性的要坐起身那瞬間，全身的沉重與昏眩感讓他忍不住悶哼一聲。

　　「你醒了？怎麼樣，感覺好點了嗎？」

　　停下撐住床打算掙扎起身的動作，鷲津愣愣看著傳來人聲的側邊。從開啟的房門走進來的正是今晚與他有約的芝野。

　　將水壺放在床頭櫃上，芝野扶起鷲津讓他靠在床頭，然後把裝了七分滿的水杯塞進他手裡。隨後他撿起從對方額上掉落下來的退熱貼說道：「你等等，我去拿新的來換。」

　　神色茫然的看著芝野從房內的置物櫃裡拿出另一塊退熱貼的背影，鷲津下意識扯了扯身上有點汗溼的衣服，這時他才發現這是套有點偏小但還算寬鬆的運動服。

　　「你睡著的時候我幫你換上的，雖然我的尺寸你穿起來還是不太合，但總是比穿著西裝襯衫舒服多了。」走回床邊時，注意到鷲津的疑惑，芝野輕聲解釋。

　　直到此刻，被高燒削弱能力的大腦才終於將一切組合了起來。

　　由於先前連續三週為了複數案子高密度的加班，從昨天開始，鷲津的狀況就不能說太好。其實依照常理，今晚的約既不是重要的公事，也不是無法推卻的應酬，是應該取消掉然後好好休息的。但想到要是錯過這次的約，下次再跟芝野私下會面就不知是何時，他就忍不住硬撐著前去赴約……一陣昏眩感襲來讓鷲津忍不住閉上眼，隨後一股沁涼感從額上貼近，即時緩解了不適令他安心地舒出一口氣。睜開雙眼，只看見芝野坐在床沿，正單手將退熱貼按到他頭上，然後隨手梳了梳他睡得凌亂的頭髮。

　　「身體不舒服的話就說一聲，酒可以改天喝飯也可以改天吃，何必這麼勉強……」

　　「……我以為只是有點累而已。」

　　「我可是被你嚇得壽命差點縮短了。」

　　看著雙眼濕潤的鷲津悶不吭聲瞪著他的模樣，芝野苦笑著搖搖頭，從床邊站了起來。

　　「我話說在前頭，除非現在量體溫你沒發燒，否則我不會放你現在回去。」

　　「……」

　　「你今晚就好好休息吧。我聯絡過中延先生了，他說會幫你調整明天的行程，所以你明天不用急著早起，我會把備用鑰匙放桌上，你離開時再幫我反鎖就好。」

　　「……謝謝。」

　　朝沉默片刻後總算對不利情勢妥協而老實道謝的鷲津溫和一笑，芝野繼續道：

　　「我人會在客廳或另一邊的書房，有事就叫我一聲。」

　　看見鷲津點頭答應後，芝野走出臥室，順手輕掩上了門。

　　躺回枕頭上，鷲津偏過臉盯著房門的方向，從半掩的門後透進了燈光與刻意壓低聲量的說話聲，大概是芝野在與人通電話吧。這個人是過去的上司，曾經是敵人，然後是事業夥伴，到現在也算得上是友人了，但自己心底對這個人所抱持的情感究竟是不是止於友情，他其實漸漸感到沒有把握。

靜靜傾聽著持續流進房內的低微又熟悉的嗓音，鷲津閉上雙眼，慢慢再度踏入夢鄉。

※

　　處理完今天預計完成的最後一份文件後，摘下眼鏡，揉揉疲憊的眉間再睜開眼，鷲津的目光不經意掃向擱在筆筒旁的那把鑰匙。

　　結果那天從芝野家離開後，至今已兩個月沒再見到芝野了。而中間幾次的電話聯絡都只顧及談公事，於是這把備份鑰匙也就這樣一直錯失物歸原主的時機。

　　「還是要找個時間還回去才行……」

　　拿起鑰匙握在掌心，鷲津輕嘆了口氣。老實說，他不是很想歸還這把鑰匙，心底總有種想任性的把東西占為己有的衝動。儘管明知這樣一點意義也沒有，卻還是想在芝野提起之前繼續佯裝忘了這回事。

　　既然對對方的心情至今還理不清，今後也不打算說出口，那至少這點任性還是自己能有的權利吧。

　　就在鷲津拿起手機，打算把手中鑰匙收入公事包準備離開辦公室時，手機響起了，來電顯示赫然是剛才正想到的芝野的姓名。微微瞪大眼後苦笑了一下，鷲津接起電話。

　　「我是鷲津，有什麼事嗎？」

　　「抱歉，這麼晚忽然打來。……你還在公司嗎？」

　　「嗯，剛好要準備走了。」

　　「……那你現在方便來我家一趟嗎？」

　　「咦？」

　　「我今天忘了帶鑰匙出門，剛才到門口才想起來，但現在這個時間又不方便找人開鎖，偏偏明天一早就要跟客戶開會，去住旅館再回來開門換衣服恐怕來不及……然後我想到之前借過你備份鑰匙……如果你方便的話，可以來幫我開個門嗎？」

　　用滿懷歉意的嗓音娓娓道出唐突要求的原因後，芝野柔和詢問鷲津。

　　「……」

　　「鷲津？」

　　由於遲遲未聽見回音，電話彼端的芝野再度輕喚。握緊手心裡早已被捏得溫熱的鑰匙，鷲津瞬間閉上雙眼再睜開，語氣如常、肯定的回道：

　　「我知道了。我現在就從辦公室過去。」

　　──看樣子，小小的任性的期限也到期了。

※

　　計程車才剛開走，在大樓門前拄著柺杖的鷲津就看見芝野從裡頭走了出來，背著身後的燈光，對方朝他露出許久不見的溫暖微笑。兩個月不見，芝野似乎消瘦了些，臉色也隱現疲憊，唯獨眼神中的光采絲毫未曾減損，讓外表斯文的他看來依舊精悍而堅毅。

　　「抱歉，讓你這麼晚還特地跑過來。」

　　「請別在意，反正我正好要下班，只是順便繞過來而已。」

　　就在鷲津一面回應一面從口袋中掏出鑰匙要歸還時，芝野制止了他。

　　「不趕時間的話要上來坐一下嗎？至少讓我請你喝杯茶吧。」

　　「那我就叨擾了。」儘管遲疑了一瞬間，鷲津還是點頭答應了邀請。──沒有非拒絕不可的理由，況且芝野的請求向來是難以回絕的。

　　在電梯內交換些許無關緊要的對話後，兩人來到了芝野的住處門前。拿出鑰匙遞給芝野，鷲津默默看著對方開門，跟在他身後進到室內。

　　在芝野前去倒茶的期間，坐在沙發上的鷲津有些侷促地觀察著室內。如果不算前一次因突發狀況而在這裡過了一夜的事，其實這才是鷲津頭一次拜訪芝野的住處。

　　和前一次的模糊印象相比，室內變得雜亂了些，不只是視線可及的書房內看來已經到了只能用亂中有序來客套形容的程度，連客廳的茶几與餐桌上都堆了些像是從書房裡溢出的書本與文件。如果不是忙到了極點，很難想像看來嚴謹的芝野竟會讓家裡處於這種狀態。  
　　  
　　端著茶回到沙發旁，察覺到鷲津微妙的神情，芝野露出了介於難為情與無奈之間的表情解釋起來。

　　「最近稍微忙了點，有一陣子沒收拾了才會這麼亂。雖然我本來就認為有點亂才像人住的地方，但平常不會拖到這地步還沒收拾……」

　　「不，我懂。有時一忙起來我家也是會亂得不像話。」

　　「是嗎，有機會我還真想去參觀一下哪。」

　　一時間不知該如何回應芝野帶笑的揶揄，鷲津低下頭默默喝起了茶。

　　這樣淡淡交談了一陣子後，鷲津放下了喝完的茶杯，朝芝野致意，準備起身告別。然而芝野卻在起身要送他出門時突然抓住了他的手，令他頓失重心整個人差點往回摔到沙發上。

　　及時扶住因他的動作而一時間重心不穩有點搖晃的鷲津後，芝野連忙道歉。

　　「抱歉，我忽然想到有事要說，所以就……你還好吧？」

　　搖搖頭示意自己沒事，鷲津抓緊了拐杖站穩腳步。「不要緊的，只是一下重心沒抓好而已。有什麼事嗎？」

　　「我希望你能收下這個鑰匙。」  
　  
　　「你說什麼？」聽完芝野的話，望著他朝自己遞出的東西，鷲津呆住了。

　　「我希望你能幫我保管這鑰匙，可以嗎？」

　　「……」愣愣的把視線從鑰匙移到芝野臉上，只見對方的表情平靜如常，彷彿他提出的要求只是舉手之勞。

　　不，事情本身確實是小事一件吧。只不過是收下把鑰匙而已當然沒什麼大不了的，但是──

　　毫無準備就被對方觸動到心底的隱晦思緒，難掩慌亂的鷲津回問道：「為、為什麼突然這麼說？」

　　「為什麼啊……」出乎意料地，芝野若有所思的低下頭，並未立刻回應。

　　「一定要說的話，就是如果之後又像今天這樣忘了帶鑰匙，我就可以找你求救了。」

　　「啊？」  
　  
　　「……這個理由可以嗎？你願意幫我保管鑰匙嗎，鷲津。」

　　抬起頭，芝野直視鷲津，他神色溫和而堅定，甚至帶了點不容拒絕的嚴厲。讓鷲津莫名憶起當自己還在醫院復健時，芝野為了當時還屬於大空電機的鏡片事業部而來找自己合作的事。

　　不自覺流露出困惑卻又有些高興的表情，鷲津不發一語地望著芝野，最後他終於慢慢的伸出了手。

　　「我知道了。那……我就暫時替你保管了。」

　　從芝野手中接過那把微溫的鑰匙，鷲津慎重地將之收入西裝內袋裡。

　　「謝謝。」凝視鷲津的動作，芝野露出了笑容。

 

　　在芝野的目送下搭上車後，鷲津靠著椅背，從口袋中再度拿出那把鑰匙仔細端詳。

　　鷲津不明白芝野為何做出這樣的決定，事實上他甚至不懂自己方才為何立刻就接受了這個決定。但是──芝野總是帶給他希望，所以，也許這次也是一樣，他還是可以懷抱著希望。從那之後就一直是如此，即使夢想未必真能實現，即使是再困難的路，鷲津體認到，只要是跟芝野一起走下去，自己就有堅持走到底的力量。

　　所以──就這樣吧。

　　將鑰匙握在胸口，鷲津閉上了雙眼，沿途路燈的光芒透過車窗照上他，映出了虔誠的側面。


End file.
